The present invention relates to ball carrying devices for storing and removing game balls, particularly tennis balls.
The need to store and retrieve tennis balls while retaining freedom of movement is a concern to the tennis player. The player's pant pockets are commonly used to carry balls. This practice can be undesirable due to the fact that most pant pockets were not designed to allow a desired number of balls to be carried comfortably.
Varying types of tennis ball carriers, worn about the player's waist, have been proposed. Some of these designs are, a rigid tubular section with the ball being compressed for storage, a belt with a plurality of single pockets to store balls, and a clip-on ball holder for a single ball. Previous ball carrying devices have stopped short of providing a distinct attractive design which would substantially enhance salability.
The limited number of tennis ball carrying devices for sale in the United States is a good example that prior ball carrying devices have failed to totally meet the needs of the tennis player and accordingly, failed to get support from the manufacturing community.
The current invention, a ball holster, worn on the player's hip opposite the racquet hand, will prove to be not only functional, but contain definite aesthetic qualities that would be of superior value and have greater marketability than previous tennis ball carrying devices.